


Not Cool, Man

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, High School Track Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Scott's new to the track team, so he doesn't know much like the fact the Captain Steve and Co-captain Sam are dating. And he only finds out by walking in on said Captain straddling said Co-captain.





	Not Cool, Man

Scott asks, “Sam and Steve are pretty close, huh?” As the team unloads their bags from the bus. 

Clint glances over at him sparingly and answers, “Oh, yeah. It wasn’t anything personal when Sam turned you down, he just always rooms with Steve.” 

Scott nods, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Being still new to the track team he doesn’t know many of the guys yet, but even so it was glaringly obvious even though Steve was the captain, Sam was the heart of the team. It makes sense that they’d be inseparable. 

“I’ll room with you though.” Clint says, and Scott smiles at him. 

After that the team checks into the hotel, Clint and Scott making their way to their room. They’re both pretty much exhausted from hours on the road, so as soon as the door closes they pass the fuck out. 

Clint wakes Scott up some time later by shaking his shoulder. “The team’s goin’ to dinner. Rouse the captains, will ya?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Scott says, sitting up and pulling on his shoes as Clint walks out the door. 

He quickly walks down to the room Sam and Steve are in and knocks before opening the door.    
“Oh-wow.” He says, and gets two good seconds of seeing Steve kissing Sam on one of the beds, straddling his lap and grinding their hips together. 

Then his blue eyes fly open and Steve squawks in surprise, falling backwards off of Sam’s lap and onto the floor between the two beds. 

Sam turns towards the door, his lips full and swollen from kisses, and he casually says, “Hey, Scott.” Like he wasn’t just caught with the track captain in his lap. 

“Uh, hey, it’s uh, it’s dinner time.” Scott answers. 

Sam nods, and turns back to Steve who’s finally crawling back to his feet. He peers over the edge of the bed at Scott with red cheeks, and says, “Scott, I’m sorry you had to see that. I, uh, I hope it doesn’t change the way you look at me as a captain.” 

Sam snorts, and kicks his side, “Stop worrying so much, Scott’s cool. Right?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I’m cool. It’s totally cool — you guys, being together. Did Clint know?” 

Sam sighs, “Everyone knows. Coach Fury’s cool with it so long as it doesn’t interfere with the meets. Wait, did Clint tell you to tell us about dinner?”    
“Yeah.” Scott answers.

Steve growls, “Fucking Clint. We’re getting back at him for this.” 

“Yeah, at dinner, so are you guys coming?” Scott asks, throwing a thumb back into the hallway.

Steve blushes again, and throws a glance at Sam, “Uh, well, I have a boner right now. So if you could give us a second we’ll be right down.” 

“I’m good actually, I could leave right now. I’m only at like half chub.” Sam replies. 

Steve glares at him,  _ “Sam _ , half chub, seriously? That was some of my best work before Scott walked in.” 

Scott leaves before he can learn anymore about what his track captain’s best work is. And he has a few choice words for Clint. Not cool, man. 


End file.
